


Coming Home

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Near Future, Open Mic Night, POV Alex Manes, Semi-Public Sex, Tender Sex, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Are you gonna do this every open mic night?” Alex wonders aloud as he threads his fingers through Michael’s curls.“You mean every time you sing the song you wrote about how much you love me to a room full of strangers?” Michael asks, tugging Alex’s underwear along with his jeans down to the middle of his thighs. Alex is already hard, his erection flushed and curved toward Michael’s waiting mouth. “I’m shocked you even have to ask.”***In the not-so-distant future, open mic night blowjobs are kind of becoming a thing.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 46
Kudos: 236





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@powderseal's](https://powderseal.tumblr.com/) prompt: 
> 
> _idk if you're taking fic prompts? but i've been thinking about the (near!) future where michael and alex are back together and michael lovingly blows him in the bathroom of the wild pony on open mic nights_

Alex giggles as his back hits the wall of the single occupant gender neutral bathroom in the Wild Pony, Michael already halfway to his knees and telekinetically locking the door behind them.

“Are you gonna do this every open mic night?” Alex wonders aloud as he threads his fingers through Michael’s curls.

“You mean every time you sing the song you wrote about how much you love me to a room full of strangers?” Michael asks, tugging Alex’s underwear along with his jeans down to the middle of his thighs. Alex is already hard, his erection flushed and curved toward Michael’s waiting mouth. “I’m shocked you even have to ask.”

Alex feels a rush of love and affection, the type of fondness that he’s only ever felt for Michael. It’s a blissfully familiar feeling these days, but Alex doesn’t have long to bask in it before he feels the warm, wet heat of Michael’s tongue on him, sliding along his shaft from base to tip. Michael looks up at him through his lashes once the flushed head of his cock is resting on his tongue, and Alex is so captivated he nearly forgets to watch as it finally disappears into Michael’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Alex sighs, tipping his head back against the wall as Michael hums around him, sending little shocks of pleasure right through him as he starts to suck.

The soft, slick sounds of Michael’s mouth on him echo in his ears, even over the noise of the crowded bar filtering in through the cracks around the door, and when Michael begins to take him deeper into his throat, Alex can’t help but look down again to see how obscene Michael looks with his dick sliding back and forth between his lips.

“Michael,” he groans, his fingers restless where they’re entwined with his curls. He aches to fuck his cock even deeper into Michael’s mouth, to feel Michael’s throat work around as much of him as he can take, but Michael’s setting the pace this time, one hand pressing his hips flat against the wall while the other slides up his shirt to tease his nipples. “Fuck.”

Michael bobs up and down on his cock another few minutes before he gives his throat a break, panting as he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses along his shaft. Alex watches him run his lips almost reverently back and forth over the length of him, watches him tease his weeping slit with his tongue as his hand works his cock in firm, slow pulls.

It _wrecks_ him, far more than he expects, and before he knows it Alex’s balls are drawing up tight and he’s warning him, “ _Michael, I’m_ —“

Michael takes him back into his mouth immediately and _sucks_ , his hand twisting over what doesn’t fit in his mouth. Seconds later, Alex bites his fist to keep quiet as he comes, pulsing hot across Michael’s tongue. Michael moans as he swallows every drop.

“Jesus Christ,” Alex pants, his thighs trembling as the pleasure of his orgasm slowly ebbs away.

When Michael hums around him in agreement, Alex lets out a noise he isn’t proud of.

Michael’s movements slow, but he doesn’t stop sucking Alex’s cock until it goes soft in his mouth and Alex is writhing from the overstimulation. Even then he doesn’t stand up right away, preferring to stay on his knees a little while longer to kiss the slick tip of his cock, the side of his shaft, and finally the sensitive skin of Alex’s lower belly right above it before he pulls Alex’s jeans back up and tucks him away.

He kisses Alex on the lips as soon as he’s standing, pressing close until their chests touch. Alex opens up easily under the gentle pressure of Michael’s tongue against his lips, a soft moan slipping out as he tastes himself in Michael’s mouth. He can feel Michael hard against his hip, but he seems in no rush to do anything about it, so Alex lets him have his fill of kisses.

“I love you,” Michael says when they part, looking up at him with a soft expression that warms Alex from the inside out.

“I love you too,” Alex says, leaning in to peck him on the nose.

Michael laughs happily and presses closer, drawing his arms around Alex’s lower back as he drops a kiss to Alex’s jaw and then his neck, before he rests his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex rubs Michael’s back in soothing circles, content to stand there a while with him in his arms.

“We should probably go home,” Alex whispers a few minutes later, dropping a kiss to Michael’s curls.

When Michael burrows that much deeper into his embrace and murmurs, “I already am,” against his neck, Alex feels the words slide across his skin and settle in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
